1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bread maker, and more particularly, to a bread maker having a main body defining an oven compartment, and a pair of kneading drums spaced apart from each other inside the oven compartment, rotating in clockwise and counterclockwise directions, and having a holding part holding opposite ends of a mixing bag filled with dough.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various bread makers have been developed to allow a user to make bread automatically. For example, there is a conventional bread maker comprising: a pair of kneading drums provided in upper and lower sides of an oven compartment and opposite ends of a mixing bag filled with raw materials for making bread to be wound thereon; and a pair of kneading members oppositely provided between the pair of kneading drums and allowing the raw materials in the mixing bag to be kneaded, and preventing the kneaded raw materials from being slipped out toward an upper side of an upper kneading drum. The pair of kneading members are provided oppositely, forming a slit through which the mixing bag passes.
With the above configuration, once the bread maker is operated, both kneading drums rotate clockwise and counterclockwise by a driving part, such as a motor, which makes the mixing bag move up and down. In this process, the mixing bag passes through the slit formed between both kneading members, thereby, kneading the raw materials.
In the conventional bread maker having the above configuration, a gap of the slit formed between both kneading members is fixed. Accordingly, if the gap of the slit does not meet a desired size owing to manufacturing errors, the raw materials are not uniformly kneaded during the bread making process, and an operation error of the bread maker may be generated. For example, if the gap between both kneading members is greater than a predetermined size, a portion of the raw materials filled in the mixing bag may pass through the slit with the mixing bag and move toward the upper kneading drum, which prevents the raw materials from being smoothly kneaded. Conversely, if the gap of between both kneading members is less than a predetermined size, the mixing bag may not move up and down, and may become jammed in the slit. And, if both kneading drums are rotated with the mixing bag jammed in the slit, the mixing bag may be torn.